


Daddy Jaebum ft Appa Namjoon

by Queen_Preferences



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Im Jaebum | JB, Kid Choi Youngjae, Kid Fic, Kid Jackson Wang, Kid Jeong Jungkook, Kid Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Kid Kim Taehyung | V, Kid Kim Yugyeom, Kid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Kid Mark Tuan, Kid Min Yoongi | Suga, Kid Park Jimin, M/M, Married Couple, Married Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Married Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Part Two, Picking Kids Up From School, Tattooed Im Jaebum | JB, Tattooed Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Twins BamBam and Youngjae, Twins Jimin and Taehyung, Twins Mark and Jackson, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, hot dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Daddy Jaebum picks the boys up from school and grabs a little bit of attention ft appa Namjoon.





	Daddy Jaebum ft Appa Namjoon

**Author's Note:**

> Extra Note: I have researched the normally age for a child to start fencing and it is seven to eight so don’t come for me because Jackson’s fencing this young. Beside it’s only mentioned.

Title: Daddy Jaebum ft Appa Namjoon

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Got7/Bts

Series: none

Pairings: JB/Jinyoung, and Jin/Namjoon.

Characters: Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae, BamBam, Yugyeom, Kim Taehyung, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, and Kim Seokjin.

Summary: Daddy Jaebum picks the boys up from school and grabs a little bit of attention ft appa Namjoon.

Disclaimer: Got7 is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

JB = 27  
Jinyoung = 26  
Jackson = 8  
Mark = 8  
Youngjae = 5  
BamBam = 5  
Yugyeom = 4

  
Namjoon = 26  
Jin = 28  
Yoongi = 8  
Hoseok = 7  
Taehyung = 6  
Jimin = 6  
Jungkook = 4

* * *

“Jaebummie.”

Jaebum raised his eyebrow as his husband’s voice filled the car as he turned down the street from the house.

“Yes baby?”

“Do you mind picking the Jackson and Mark up from practice today? I have the rest of the boys with me. If you can’t I’ll take the boys next door to Jin and go get them.” Jinyoung added. He sounded farther away from the phone which told Jaebum he was probably getting ready to go get the boys himself.

“Baby it’s okay. I’m just riding around anyway. I’ll get the boys.”

“Thanks Jaebummie. Love you.”

“Love you more.”

Jaebum quickly turned left. He had to go pick his sons up from after school.

* * *

Jinyoung smirked as he placed his own in the table watching as the boys ran around the Kim’s backyard chasing the family’s puppies.

“Jackson only have fencing practice on Thursday just like Mark only has basketball practice on Wednesday.” Jin said as he slid into the other lawn chair handing Jinyoung‘s his glass of wine.

Jinyoung smirked, “I know that but Jaebum doesn’t know that.”

Jin rolled his eyes at his best friend, “You are unbelievable.”

“Really just me? I can’t find Yoongi or Hoseok anywhere.” Jinyoung added.

He saw his twins playing with Jin’s twins. Yugyeom and Jungkook were stretched out on the grass drinking from their juice pouches.

“Okay I said your unbelievable I never said you weren’t smart. Beside Yoongi has basketball practice and Hoseok has dance practice today.”

Jinyoung and Jin shared a look before they bursted our laughing. Raising their glasses Jin still giggles as he made the toast, “To us wanting to show off our husbands.”

“To us. May they cause many envious women and men alike.”

“I’ll drink to that - Yugyeom do not try to bite the puppy!”

“Taehyung let go of Chim Chim’s tail right now little boy!”

* * *

Jaebum parked his car sighing as he saw the large amount of adults outside the school talking. He knew the boys didn’t have practice until later this week but he also knew Jinyoung liked to show him off.

Preparing himself Jaebum climbed out of his 2018 black Jeep. Glancing down he made sure he looked somewhat appropriate before he approached his sons’ school. He had a black short sleeve tee, camouflage shorts and his black Timberlands.

Running hand through his black hair, Jaebum moved towards the school ignoring the staring.

“Oh my fucking god!”

“Isn’t that Im Jaebum! He was named number one international actor by New York Times and Korea Daily!”

“Shit I want to lick his tattoos.”

Jaebum shivered as he wished he wore a long sleeve shirt and pants to hide his tattoos. He had his left leg, and left arm tattooed fully showing numerous imagines that describes his life journey. Usually he would have pride in his tattoos not caring of people staring but them parents were creepy.

He was so getting Jinyoung for this.

“Jae?”

Glancing up Jaebum searched around until he saw Kim Namjoon exiting out of his own all white 2018 Jeep. The rapper looked so relieved to see a familiar face as he all but ran towards Jaebum.

Kim Namjoon and Jaebum weren’t that different from each other. They became friends mostly off that they ran into each other an lot from business. Somewhere down the line they became best friends and some their spouses became best friends.

Namjoon sighed as he approached Jaebum throwing his arm around his best friend. Instead of his leg tattooed with his arm, Namjoon had both arms covered in colorful ink. The blond man was dressed simple in sleeveless black shirt, black jeans and his black combat boots.

“I’m so glad to see you. These mother are perverts.” Namjoon whispered as he glanced around noticing the thirsty looks from the surrounding parents, and teacher. He swore he saw the vice principal wink at him when he pulled into the parking lot.

“Your telling. I’m pretty sure I was catcalled earlier by one of the father’s.” Jaebum muttered.

Namjoon laughed loudly. “That good I wasn’t the only one. I pretty sure Jin and Jinyoung set us up.”

“You know it.” Jaebum added evenly. He wasn’t even mad at his husband anymore but grateful actually. Jinyoung was the one who had to deal with these people five times a week to pick up the boys. Maybe they should start riding the bus.

“Well it’s too late to do something about it. Let’s just go get our children and get the hell away from this place.” Namjoon hissed he last part.

“Couldn’t agree more.” Jaebum added.

* * *

“Oh my god they’re friends. Fuck. Damnit Sarah don’t faint on me here.” someone whispered as soon as the fathers entered the elementary school. Neither man paid attention to the gossiping teachers especially the one female teacher that was leaned against the wall from fainting.

“They can both fuck me sideways.” The librarian muttered rather loudly to the school nurse who agreed.

"Rap Monster and Im Jaebum in the same day. Im quitting, I didn’t sign up for this type of abuse." The male teacher hissed.

"I’m joining you. I thought I would be the most attractive man here now I’m a dead fish compared to them." Another make teacher hissed.

Jaebum and Namjoon shared a look. They might not always like the stare but it did boost their egos when they made other normally overconfident men feel inferior.

It was entertaining.

* * *

Jaebum breathe in relief as he finally turned down the correct hallway for his twins classroom. Walking towards the classroom quickly Jaebum prepared himself. Knocking Jaebum peeked into the class to find the teacher sitting down grading papers with Mark coloring at his desk.

"Good afternoon.” Jaebum said to the male teacher.

“Hi Markie." Jaebum whispered as he crouched down to his surprised son.

Mark froze staring at his daddy with wide eyes. “Jackson! Daddy here to pick us up! It’s daddy!” Mark yelled raced towards his twin who was staring down the classroom’s pet hamster.

Jaebum fought back a cheesy smile. Maybe picking his boys up from school every once in a while won’t be to bad especially with this reaction.

“Daddy!”

“Oh my gosh! Daddy’s here! Someone pinch me! Owww daddy mark pinched me!” Jackson yelled as he raced towards his daddy with his twin.

Jaebum laughed as he pulled both boys up into his arms giving them tight hugs as he soon balanced them both on his hips. He glanced towards the teacher but the man was staring at Jaebum with his mouth wide open.

“Sir-“

“Leave him. Same thing happened with Yoongi and Hoseok’s teacher. By the time he snaps out of it we’ll be good.” Namjoon called out as he stood in the doorway with Yoongi and Hoseok in his arms. Jaebum took notice that the quiet eight year old was all smiles as he stared at his appa. While his energetic brother was giggling and bouncing in Namjoon’s arms not that his appa minded.

* * *

It seemed the parents and teachers from earlier called everyone they knew as Namjoon and Jaebum exited the school.

Lucky there was no paparazzi.

"Jin texted me earlier to say that Jinyoung and the boys are at the house. We’re apparently having a cook out and we have been ordered to pick up the meat and vegetables to grill.” Namjoon announced as he opened the back door of his Jeep. Placing Yoongi & Hoseok on the seat, Namjoon watched as the eight year and seven year old moved towards their booster seat and strapped themselves in. Checking them over Namjoon stepped back and closed door but not before rolling down the window.

Jaebum chuckled, “I had a feeling. Ready o face the market.”

"God no. The mothers there are even scarier." Namjoon whined

"It’s our life beside we’ll have our revenge soon enough.” Jaebum called out as he moved towards his own Jeep, “Boy say bye to Uncle Joonie, Yoongi and Hoseok.”

"Bye Uncle Joonie! Bye Yoongi! Bye Hobi!” The twins yelled.

“Bye Uncle JB! Bye Mark! Bye Jacks!” Yoongi and Hoseok yelled back as their appa climbed into the drivers’ seat of his Jeep.

Jaebum nodded at Jackson as he pulled out of the parking. Turning back he made sure Jackson and Mark were seated in their respected booster seats before handing them some goldfish crackers.

Closing the door, Jaebum climbed into the front seat. Fixing his car mirror Jaebum glanced towards his twins, “You guys ready for the market?”

“Yes daddy!”


End file.
